<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncle Padfoot by ItsYaBoiChipsAhoy289</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726698">Uncle Padfoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiChipsAhoy289/pseuds/ItsYaBoiChipsAhoy289'>ItsYaBoiChipsAhoy289</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harmione, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Magic, Other, Padfoot - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, Snuffles - Freeform, Wizard, Wormtail - Freeform, prongslet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiChipsAhoy289/pseuds/ItsYaBoiChipsAhoy289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sirius Black, friend to The Potters', took in Harry Potter (their son) when Lily and James were murdered ruthlessly by Lord Voldemort? </p>
<p>What if our young hero was never left to stay at the abusive household of The Dursley's?</p>
<p>What if Harry was raised by one of the original Marauders?</p>
<p>You can find out the answers to said questions in this book.</p>
<p>Let's get started!</p>
<p>~ItsYaBoiChipsAhoy289</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Cho Chang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story, there will be ronbashing and Harry and Hermione will get together. If you have any problems with those two things, I suggest you do not continue on to read this book.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I = 1, for those of you who didn't pay attention to the teacher when they were speaking about Roman Numerals in school. </p>
<p>Disclaimer:<br/>I own nothing that you recognise. I own the plot, and just the plot. Everything that you recognise isn't mine (unless you've read this before) and belongs to J.K Rowling. </p>
<p>This is the first part of 'Padfoot and Prongslet.' Read the description before reading. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, vote and if your feeling generous, follow me (if you want). Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Third-Person PoV</p>
<p>                              ~oOo~<br/>Sirius knocked on the door of his friend's house. The door slowly opened with a creak.</p>
<p>Weird, Sirius thought, Lily would never leave the door open. </p>
<p>He shrugged it off and walked inside, ready to prank his best friend. He grinned a mischievous grin. As silent as a mouse, he creeped up the stairs into Harry's room. Sirius's jaw dropped, he wouldn't be surprised if it was touching the ground. James and Lily were laying on the floor...</p>
<p>Dead.</p>
<p>Sirius felt tears in his striking grey eyes. He walked over to a cot in the corner of the room and looked down into it, to see a baby sleeping in their cot. Harry. Sirius thought. He picked up the boy and held him tight in his arms.</p>
<p>"Oh James, Lily." He whispered, "I'm so sorry." He muttered, his voice cracking. "I'll take care of him for you." Sirius whispered almost inaudibly.</p>
<p>Sirius walked down the stairs and out the front door, to see a large, giant of a man standing before him.</p>
<p>"Hello Hagrid." Sirius said, his voice raspy.</p>
<p>"'Ello Sirius. I'm 'ere for 'Arry; Dumbly-dore's orders." The giant replied gruffly.</p>
<p>"No. I won't let you take him." Sirius exclaimed. "Not today anyway." He grinned and ran towards the street, pulling out his wand.</p>
<p>He pointed it at the road and a double-decker blue bus appeared in front of Sirius and Harry.</p>
<p>"Sorry about this Hagrid!" Sirius jumped onto the bus and it drove away instantaneously.</p>
<p>"So," a man said when he had sat on a bed, "Where are yous' headed to?"</p>
<p>"The Leaky Cauldron." Sirius replied.</p>
<p>"You hear that that, Earl? The Leaky Cauldron." The man said to the driver as he pulled out a newspaper.</p>
<p>A magical head next to the old man driving exclaimed, "You better eat the pea soup before it eats you!" </p>
<p>The bus suddenly went at a very high speed and dodged cars and busses (or is it spelt 'buses?' ) before stopping in front of an old muggle woman who was crossing the road. Finally, the lady made it across and the bus sped off once more. </p>
<p>As the knight bus was speeding along the bridge, Sirius managed to see a group of muggle cop cars zoom past. Or maybe it looked like they were going so fast because of the knight bus's speed. Sirius wondered where they were going, but shrugged it off as he decided he didn't care. </p>
<p>Eventually, the bus halted in front of 'The Leaky Cauldron' and almost crashed into a brown car. </p>
<p>"That'll be 5 Knuts." The man told Sirius . </p>
<p>He handed over five little bronze coins and walked off the bus into 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Sirius walked to the barman and politely asked for a room he could stay in for a night. The barman, who's name was Tom (Sirius had just remembered this), asked for 5 Galleons and after being given the coins he gave Sirius an ancient-looking rusty key which opened the door to room eleven. He thanked Tom and headed up the stairs to his and Harry's room, unlocking the door and turning the silver handle before heading in.</p>
<p>Sirius sat on the bed after he had opened the window next to it.</p>
<p>"Well pup, I guess we're stuck here for the night." He muttered to Harry before placing him gently on the bed.</p>
<p>Harry giggled and cooed at Sirius for whatever reason.</p>
<p>Wait, can we just take the time to realise that babies are just little drunk people? They slur their words, and they can barely walk. Just saying.</p>
<p>Sirius chuckled momentarily before remembering about the previous events of the day. He sighed before pulling his wand up and conjured up a small cot next to his bed and lifted up Harry before putting him in the cot. Sirius planted a small kiss on his head. </p>
<p>"Sweet dreams, pup." </p>
<p>He then lay down in the bed next to Harry's cot and immediately fell into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>                            ~oOo~<br/>I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Padfoot and Prongslet! Don't forget to leave a vote and if you want, follow me. Also, please remember, I don't own HP, I'm just borrowing it. Thanks for reading! By the way, I’m kinda new to this platform, so go easy on me... Please?</p>
<p>Word count: 801</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II = 2 for those of you who couldn't be bothered to pay attention when the teacher was talking about Roman Numerals (I wasn't either, I just searched up a list of them if I'm being real with you).</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, this is Chapter two of 'Uncle Padfoot,' which was previously named 'Padfoot and Prongslet.' I hope you enjoy reading this, and if you do, don't forget to vote (or follow if you're feeling generous). Also, if you see any mistakes, point it out! I'm all up for constructive criticism.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I'm just borrowing it for a while.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Third-Person PoV</p><p> </p><p>                             ~oOo~</p><p>Sirius jolted out of bed, falling onto the floor with a THUMP. That same dream -or nightmare, rather- had come up again. It was a rather strange nightmare to say the least. What happened was-</p><p> </p><p>Knock.</p><p> </p><p>Knock.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to the brown door, turning the gold-painted door handle to reveal... Pettigrew.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there S-Sirius. H-have you heard of what happened?" Peter stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes I have. It's good to see you again Peter, but what are you doing here?" Sirius questioned the midget.</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't you figured it out y-yet?" Pettigrew answered his question with a question, which is an annoying thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... You're the Secret Keeper, Lily and James's house was protected; only the Secret Keeper can tell someone where it was..." Sirius stopped to think for a good ten seconds. "You! You betrayed them didn't you!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes Sirius, that's right. What're you going to do about it? Everyone thinks y-you're th-the Secret Keeper, they'll a-all think you b-betrayed your f-friends." Peter replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You scummy little bastard." Sirius muttered. "You know what I'll do?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" Peter was beginning to become scared.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll kill you!" Sirius pulled out his wand and pushed Peter through the door, making him tumble down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius ran down after him, and pointed his wand at the scumbag. Pettigrew fumbled around for his wand, and while he was doing so fell over onto a table.</p><p> </p><p>Peter practically squeaked with fear and ran out of the pub. Sirius swiftly sprinted after him.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's PoV</p><p> </p><p>                         ~oOo~</p><p>I managed to corner Pettigrew in a dark alleyway. I quickly pointed my wand up at him so he wouldn't try anything funny.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sirius... No... W-what will y-you gain from this?" He stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Revenge. You betrayed your friends. You betrayed me, Moony, James, and Lily. We trusted you. We should've listened to lily when she told us not to..." I paused.</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius-" Pettigrew started, but I cut him off saying, "You've become what we've hated most!"</p><p> </p><p>I tried to regain my common sense, but wasn't able to. I pocketed my wand and jumped on Pettigrew, punching him persistently.</p><p> </p><p>After a while I stopped, to breathe, but Peter shoved me out of the alley; it was very small - and narrow (Pettigrew could barely fit in it!)</p><p> </p><p>I was on the sidewalk, laying in front of an office building. There were muggles all around the place, most of which were staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>I got back onto my feet, and as soon as I did I was knocked back down by the traitorous rat. I kicked him in the private and as he fell over, I got up, clutching my wand.</p><p> </p><p>I shot a petrifying spell at him, but it didn't do anything. I looked down at my hand. It wasn't my wand...</p><p> </p><p>It was a knife.</p><p> </p><p>While I was wondering how in the hell it got into my pocket, Pettigrew snatched it and cut his finger off. Before doing this however, Pettigrew set off about twelve explosions with his wand that he had picked up.</p><p> </p><p>Muggles started to dial the police. I could see Aurors appearing all around the place. Before any of them could see, Pettigrew shoved the knife in my hand, and turned into a rat. He then scurried away.</p><p> </p><p>"Put your hands in the air! Don't move!" I heard a gruff voice shout.</p><p> </p><p>God-damn it! I sighed and did what was asked of me.</p><p> </p><p>                         ~oOo~</p><p>I hope you enjoyed that part of 'Uncle Padfoot!' If you did, vote and follow for updates. This was a really short one, but I needed to write it for a background story. What do you think will happen to Harry? Will he be sent to the Dursley's? Find out in III.</p><p> </p><p>Word count: 750</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>